The Others
by twinklingbats
Summary: Len and Miku are the definition of a normal couple. Together they have normal lives, go to a normal school, and live in a normal town. At least, that's what they want you to think. Sometimes a person's true self can only be shown in the shadows, unknown by those around them. However if you're lucky, you may just get to catch a glimpse of it, bared in the light of a full moon.


_His vision was hazy, breath heavy in his ears, his movements uncontrollable as his mind clouded over. In the indiscernible flurry of energy, emotion, and movement surrounding him all that was left was instinct, the unexplainable awareness of the frenzy occurring around him despite his inhibited senses. And with it came the power. Amongst the confusion and fear of his unresponsive body he felt the contradictory and overwhelming sensation of it, beating through his veins, raw, visceral, and unimaginably lethal._

 _Shouts fill his ears and one scream is somehow higher and closer than the rest. It makes his heart drop but doesn't stop him, nothing can now._

 _A sudden warmth envelops his hands, flowing like milk and honey down his arms, thick and sweet and tempting. The scent of metal and sweat and adrenaline fills his nostrils and he feels within himself a desire to satiate the sudden pangs of hunger that were never there before, but seem so natural as they bloom within him. His mouth waters, he bares his teeth, a growl escapes his throat, and he lunges-_

Len Kagamine awoke, shooting up in his bed, breathing erratically and doused in his own sweat to the shrill, incessant scream of his alarm clock. He looked down, his fingers wrapped around the cuff attached firmly to his wrist. Still shaky and disassociated, he quickly released his grip, snatching up his phone and shutting off the incessant alert. He dropped his phone on the floor and collapsed back onto his bed with a sigh, his chest tight and aching as anxiety coursed through his veins. Once more he habitually grabbed for the silver bracelet clamped tightly to his wrist. After steadying his breath he lifted his arm and stared at the accessory. Firmly embedded in the middle of the piece was an amber gem which seemed to glow slightly even in the dim light of his bedroom. He stared at the stone until an alert on his phone snapped him out of his daze. He picked up the device and quickly responded to the good morning texts he'd received. Scrolling through the messages, he opened a text from his sister and felt his heart drop, whatever semblance of relaxation he'd managed to muster up now entirely gone. Amongst the slew of emoticons he deciphered the message.

"Don't forget what tonight is!"

He groaned and fell back against his pillows.

How could he ever forget?

-x-

The bell rang, signalling the beginning of lunch, sounds of chairs scraping and backpacks being closed filled the air as students shuffled out of the classroom. Len shut the binder he was taking notes in and slid it into his bag along with his pen. He wandered to his locker and shoved his math textbook onto one of the shelves, still silently reciting formulas as he shut the locker and turned away.

"Len!"

He paused as he heard his name being called, immediately pulled out of his thoughts. The voice was perfectly familiar, melodious and silvery, capable of extracting him from his deepest thoughts, soothing him of his worst anxieties, and grounding him in his most tumultuous moments. It was a voice he'd been acquainted with for many years but never got tired of hearing, attached to one of the most important people he knew.

He turned to the sound of the voice, and noticed Rin waving excitedly with her free arm, the other hooked around the source of the enchanting sound; her best friend and his girlfriend, Miku Hatsune.

Amongst the two are a horde of their friends, and he forces himself to smile brightly and stifle a sigh as he heads over to the group. He felt himself relax despite his anxiousness when Miku shot him a glance and beamed at him, his heart suddenly picking up speed with the look.

He never liked the attention that came with being in such a large group, but it seemed inevitable that he'd always be part of a social circle if Rin had a say in it. She was naturally outgoing and excitable, which made her a perfect match for Miku, and the two were always popular with the other students in their grade.

By the time he made his way over to the flock, Rin was almost ready to tackle him from excitement.

He felt himself laughing warmly at her familiar childishness and stepped into the group. His friends welcomed him and he amicably reciprocated, feeling himself relax as the greetings subsided and the conversation resumed. Len stepped back from the chat and felt himself, as usual, observing his friends as they talked amongst themselves.

Gakupo seemed tired but good naturedly put up with his close friend, Gumi, as she clung onto his arm. Luka laughed, absently twirling a long piece of pink hair through her slender fingers as she listened to something a girl he didn't know had to say. Those three were his closest friends, they'd all stuck together since the beginning of middle school and years later Len still genuinely enjoyed their company. Aside from them, a few acquaintances' names flitted through his head as he watched them gossip and laugh; Rana, Miki, Fukase, Nana, Kokone, Oliver amongst seemingly endless others… he could hardly recall even meeting these people, but thanks to his sister he was well acquainted with more than he could ever imagine.

A small chunk of the group broke off and headed for the cafeteria and slowly others followed. He relaxed as the horde slowly thinned. Rin called goodbye and waved to Gumi and Gakupo as they headed out with the retreating students before turning to the now smaller group and resuming the conversation.

He watched as she laughed with Luka and a few of the other girls. He always felt like his sister looked so unassuming compared to him, despite sharing such similar appearances. They both had athletic but lean builds, though maybe it was something in in her face. Rin's had a softer, cuter, more innocent look and it hid her more mischievous side and got her out of trouble when she needed it to. He, on the other hand, was relieved when he started looking a bit less like his sister. With his slightly more slender face and toned body he felt a bit more masculine, but between their blonde locks and bright blue eyes it was obvious that they were twins. And thanks to his almost perfectly mirrored appearance with Rin, Len accepted that he was always going to be seen as a pretty boy.

The real difference between them was much subtler. Though he could fake it well, she had always been more lighthearted than him, and much more genuine. Maybe that was why she never seemed to be as tense as he was. Still, he was surprised no one had caught on over the years. Even Miku never noticed how flighty he could get, and she could sense just about everything else about him no matter how hard he tried to hide it. As far as she knew, Len was an open book, and it somehow made him feel even worse.

He felt his breath catch as he caught eyes with Miku. He smiled but quickly looked away once her attention was diverted by another girl in the group. It was no surprise that she was admired by so many people. She was optimistic, caring, smart. Students and teachers alike adored her. Though he honestly loved Miku, he sometimes felt like they came from different worlds. She was so beautiful and kind, like a light in a world of shadow.

It made him feel sick knowing people probably thought similarly of him. He could admit that he was smart, and could be social when it was expected of him. He definitely wasn't bad looking, and he had lots of friends thanks to his sister. But even if he didn't _seem_ unnatural, far from it really, he knew the darkness that lurked within him, always prowling on the edge of his consciousness, ready to pounce. He felt a pang of nervousness shoot through him as his heart dropped. It made him feel guilty that he was hiding things from her. Sometimes he questioned whether or not he should just break up with her, just so he wouldn't have to lie to her anymore. He couldn't figure out if staying or going was more selfish, but he wasn't about to break her heart and his own over a secret, no matter how different it made them.

"What do you think, Len?" Luka called, beaming excitedly.

"You're gonna have to repeat that," Rin explained with exasperation. "His head was in the clouds again."

"Gotcha," the girl responded with a snicker. They were used to him zoning out from time to time, always chalking it up to him being too focused on his classes. "Like I was saying, I wanted to know if you, Miku, and Rin were coming with. We're going to watch a movie at my place tonight."

Len forced himself from bursting out laughing as a few of the girls began describing the plot of the latest supernatural thriller that had been released. He was unsure if he felt relieved or more isolated by their naivety.

"It sounds fun to me!" Rin chirped. "C'mon, Len, come with! You can't stay cooped up inside studying all the time, y'know."

"I don't study _all_ the time," Len scoffed comically. "Besides, you know we can't. Mom and dad are coming home tonight, remember?"

"Crap! I totally forgot," Rin groaned. She turned towards the rest of the group, looking apologetic and disappointed. "Sorry, guys, I didn't realize what day it was."

"It's alright, I totally understand. You two need to spend time with your parents. Next time though, right?" Luka asked, her expectant smile showing that she already knew the answer.

"Definitely," Len agreed with a grin. He was thankful that their friends were always so understanding of them not being able to come over, though they wouldn't be any other way considering how often they all got together.

"What about you, Miku?" Luka asked, turning to the other girl.

"Sorry, I have to pass this time, too."

"What? That's like the third time now!"

"I know, I know," Miku sighed. "I'm sorry, I've just been really busy lately. School's been a killer."

"You have seemed pretty tired lately," Luka commented with a concerned frown.

"Woah, really? I hadn't even noticed," Miku sighed. "I'll have to try to get more rest."

The group went quiet as Rin's stomach loudly growled.

"Oh my god, Rin, was that _you_?" Luka laughed lightly. "Come on, let's go get some lunch."

"Yeah, I'm starving. See ya, Miku! Later, Len!" Rin called over her shoulder as she followed the rest of the group to the lunch room.

Now entirely alone, Len felt his shoulders fall as he turned towards Miku. "How's your day been?" he asked brightly, happy to see her.

"Busy," she responded with a small laugh.

Len figured as much. She'd been so preoccupied that she hadn't even been hanging out with him and Rin too often. It was pretty weird, but Len respected Miku's privacy. It would have been hypocritical of him if he didn't, he reminded himself with a pang of guilt.

"You don't have any lunch, do you?" Miku asked with concern.

Len shrugged. "It's no big deal."

Miku sighed but didn't argue. "Will you at least come up to the roof with me while I eat?"

"Sure," he agreed, and extended his hand.

Miku smiled and took it as the two wandered towards the stairs.

-x-

They stood at the edge of the rooftop, peering down onto the campus through the chain link fence.

Len heard rustling and turned as Miku extended something towards him.

"You don't need to share your lunch," he insisted, staring at the riceball Miku held.

"I figured you'd say that," she responded, and pulled another from her bag.

He begrudgingly accepted the food. "How'd you know I wouldn't have lunch?"

Miku took a bite and chewed for a few moments in silence. "It's a pattern. You never eat lunch when you're expecting your parents," she shrugged.

Len felt a burst of surprise envelop his chest with Miku's reasoning. She wasn't far off. He was always too nervous to eat around this time, but his parents weren't the source of his worries.

She turned to face him, her expression suddenly serious and full of concern. "If something were wrong, you'd tell me, right?"

"Yeah, of course," he responded lightly, though he felt his throat tighten and his mouth go dry. "What about you? Luka noticed you looked tired, and you've been so busy lately…"

"There's nothing to worry about," she replied, her usual gentle friendliness returning. "I've just been really busy with studying."

"I could always help, you know."

Miku laughed. "You know we'd never get anything done."

Len returned her smile. "You're probably right."

The two ate in silence for a few moments, arms barely touching and heads slightly inclined.

"I really like your parents," Miku said suddenly, breaking the silence. "And I get that they're strict about family time since they travel so much, but seriously, if something was wrong…"

"You're really worried about this, aren't you?"

Miku nodded.

"If anything, I think I get excited to see them," Len began to explain, noting Miku's immediate relief. "And I think the ones you should be worrying about are _them_."

"Really? Why's that?" she asked, eyes growing a bit wider.

"I think they feel guilty," Len mused, staring out at the horizon. "About leaving their kids to fend for themselves so much, y'know? They're always apologizing and trying to stay in contact with us. But between school and our _bustling social lives"_ he paused, staring at Miku pointedly, "we're really too preoccupied to even notice they're gone."

Miku laughed and bumped his shoulder lightly. "I can't control how many friends you have!"

"You definitely help Rin make sure I'm not lacking company," he teased.

Miku sighed good naturedly. "I know you don't always feel as… extroverted as me and your sister. But you don't give yourself enough credit. They really like you. You're charming," she insisted.

Len snorted. "Thanks, mom," he replied sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm serious!" Miku laughed.

The two paused as the school bell rang, signalling the end of lunch.

"I'll see you later," Len started. "Try to not overwork yourself, okay?"

Miku smiled over her shoulder as she headed for the exit. "No worries. Say hi to your mom and dad for me!"

"Will do!" Len smiled. "Hey, you forgot something."

Miku paused as she pulled open the door, tilting her head. "What?" she asked.

"This," Len responded, pecking her on the lips as he slipped past her.

Miku snickered as he walked away. "Love you too!"

-x-

Len walked downstairs, following the sound of voices to the kitchen. He found Rin perched on a countertop, dressed in the same unassuming baggy hoodie and sweatpants as he was. Instead of seeing his parents however, he found Gumi and Gakupo sitting at the dining table instead, still wearing their school clothes and carrying their backpacks.

"Hey, Len!" Gumi called brightly and waved to the boy.

He returned the greeting and joined them at the table.

"Where are mom and dad?" he asked suspiciously.

"They couldn't get everything wrapped up in time to see you, so they sent us. I'm sorry, Len," Gakupo explained.

"It's alright, I understand," he replied lightly. He wasn't sure if he was hiding his disappointment very well.

"They could've just sent us a text, y'know," Rin called from across the kitchen.

Gumi laughed. "Honestly, I think it was just an excuse for them to get an update on you guys."

"But there is actually a reason for us being here," Gakupo interjected. "There's been some suspicious activity in the area. We figured we'd come along as an extra precaution."

"Whatever floats your boat," Rin replied, and hopped off the counter top. "Ready to go, Len?"

Of course he wasn't ready. He was never ready, and without his parents here he was even more anxious. He trusted Gumi and Gakupo as much as he could, but he wasn't sure even they could handle him in an emergency. Still, he was itching to get outside and get it all over with. He shrugged his shoulders casually and glanced out a window. The sun had already set, and based on the color of the sky the moon was going to rise any time now. He stood from his chair and turned to his sister.

"Let's go."

-x-

The four walked the short distance to the edge of town in silence. Around Len the night seemed to come alive. He could hear crickets chirping in the distance and the sound of wind blowing through the trees. Above him stars were twinkling, barely a cloud in the sky to cover their brilliance. Len paused at the entrance of the forest and exhaled deeply. The rest of the group turned around.

"Everything alright, Len?" Gakupo called.

"Yeah," he replied, and with one last measured breath he stepped beneath the canopy of trees.

After walking a short while from the entrance the group quickly turned off the path and headed deeper into the woods. Within minutes the trails had disappeared entirely, leaving them engulfed by foliage and looming trees. Even in the middle of the forest the light of the moon still reached them and offered a bit of natural illumination to cut through the darkness.

"Here should be good," Rin announced, and pulled off her sneakers.

Len quickly did the same, the familiar feeling of nervous energy quickly surging through him. He pulled off his hoodie and rolled his eyes when Gumi whistled.

"Can we _please_ get this over with?" Len growled, shoving his hoodie and sneakers towards Gumi.

"Geez, someone's tense tonight," she noted as she shoved his clothes into her bag.

"Sorry," he sighed. "I just have a lot on my mind right now I guess."

The girl smiled. "It's cool, I gotcha."

Gakupo cleared his throat. "Alright you two, be careful out there. We'll be waiting for you here when you return. You can remove your bracelets now."

Len's stomach churned as he upturned his wrist and fumbled with the complicated lock. Eventually he'd unclasped the piece and instantly felt strange without the familiar weight on his arm. The stone seemed to flicker and go dim in the darkness as he and Rin handed the jewelry over to Gumi and Gakupo. Once it was secured in their bags, they reached for their ears and removed their own pieces before stepping away from the twins. The instant the bracelet had been removed Len felt a change, but now as his friends departed with the object he felt almost entirely different. Energy hummed through his body and he could almost feel his blood coursing quicker through his veins. The moonlight shone down onto him through the trees, patches of his skin cooling wherever the rays landed.

Next to him Rin giggled and turned to her brother, eyes glowing like moonstone in the darkness.

"Adrenaline junkie," Len muttered under his breath.

All at once it happened. The hum in his veins picked up to a roar, energy shooting through his body. Wherever the moonlight touched him seemed to burn and freeze simultaneously. His eyes opened wide as he arched backwards, his body jerking at strange angles. An alarmed growl escaped his throat involuntarily, intermingling with the bizarre cacophony of bones disconnecting, altering, and clicking back together within seconds. He stared at the moon glowing faintly through the towering trees, the familiar sting of his skin being pulled taut now only a mildly uncomfortable sensation. He snapped forward, each breath more reminiscent of a groan as he trembled with a new rush of power. He shuddered and resisted the urge to dig his nails into his flesh as small bumps formed over his entire body. New hairs popped through his skin by the thousands, a paler shade of blonde compared to his normal hair, and much thicker. He winced internally as his breathing heightened, low growls rippling through his body with every exhale.

When the sensations subsided he glanced down and flexed his hand, the moonlight no longer necessary for him to see what was going on around him. His fingers had elongated significantly, nails grown to sharpened points, arms bulky with newfound muscle. Beside him his sister had fully changed as well. She grinned at him, hair bristling over her body, her clothing pulled tight over her new form, ears grown and pointed back, hands and feet with deadly claws practically transformed into paws, jaw squared, facial features reformed into a snout, pupils thinned to slits, and teeth sharpened to deadly points; a bizarre mix of something not entirely human or wolf.

"See you in a few!" Gumi called and waved from a safe distance.

Rin and Len turned in response and nodded before dropping to all fours.

"And _be careful_!" Gakupo added sternly, but the pair were already gone.

Trees whipped past him with a speed he could still barely comprehend, the wind whistling in his ears and drowning out everything else. Rin ran beside him, the two matching paces perfectly. He always worried leading up to this point, but once it was happening he loved to let himself go as much as he could allow and feel the nervous energy coursing through his veins as it was finally being freed. He tried his best to ignore his fears of letting go too much and losing control, reminding himself that Gumi and Gakupo were watching from above. But ultimately he tried to ignore every thought of Miku when he was like this.

The twins continued on. Len hated that he loved the sensations that came with his transformation; the feelings of a month's worth of energy bursting out all at once, his muscles moving and stretching as he ran, as if he'd been cramped in too small of a space for weeks and was finally allowed to escape. How natural it was terrified him, but in the moment he always felt too good to feel guilty about it. Those emotions came later, after the rush had died down and he sat in his room alone, staring at the ceiling for hours as his body pulsated with the final bursts of adrenaline. It was then that all the pain came flooding back to him, the isolation, the loneliness, the guilt of not being able to tell the people he cared about, not even the person he loved the most in the entire world.

Eventually Len found himself alone. He slowly came to a stop in a small clearing, the moonlight casting down upon him and radiating through his skin. He turned in all directions, trying to hear the sound of Rin in the distance through his heavy panting. He scanned the trees for any sign but his sister was nowhere to be seen.

This wasn't an uncommon occurrence. Rin always loved to run off on her own after a while, and it was never an issue. But tonight was different as Gakupo and Gumi's warning echoed through his mind. The forest was painfully still, he realized. All the familiar sounds of the night had fallen quiet, as if the forest and everything in it were collectively holding their breaths in anticipation or fear. Len stood on his hind legs and raised his head, inhaling deeply, the scent of the air filling his nostrils. Nighttime, dew, animals, plants… the familiar scents intermingled with the distinctive smells of his sister, Gumi, and Gakupo in the distance, and something else, foreign and _wrong_ , and, Len realized as he felt panic well within him, it was much, much too close.

He snapped to attention as he heard a howl, high and urgent in the distance. Len tensed and prepared to bolt to his sister when a snarl ripped through the stillness behind him. He spun around quickly, panic rising as he scanned the trees for the source of the gravelly, feral sound.

His eyes fell on something on all fours crouched close to the ground, bobbing and wavering as if it were struggling to keep its balance. Len froze and he felt a chill creep through his chest and stomach, his mouth going dry as he tried to decipher what exactly was standing before him.

It was reminiscent of a vampire or fae, with thin and sharpened features, though it appeared much more sickly and malformed. Tufts of hair were missing from its head and its skin was an unnatural ashen shade of gray. In the darkness it appeared to be frothing at the mouth as it continued to growl, its features contorted and unnatural, as if its face were sinking in on itself or beginning to melt.

The creature seemed to lift its head slightly, watching Len with sunken eyes that seemed to have no color. It arched its back and hissed as he realized that the creature had stopped looking at him in favor of something just behind him.

"Len, run!" he heard someone scream. He whipped around, all fear replaced with shock as he struggled to register what was happening, and why that voice seemed so familiar.

Miku ran to the edge of the clearing, panting and staring at the creature still hunched behind him. All Len could do was stare at her, too surprised by her sudden appearance to even think of running away from her. She was carrying some sort of staff that seemed to be about her height and was wearing all black, a stark contrast to the typical feminine skirts and frilly blouses he was accustomed to seeing her in when she wasn't in her school uniform.

She seemed to involuntarily extend her hand forward, her eyes widening in horror. "Run!" she repeated.

Len turned as he heard a snarl behind him and winced as the creature lunged towards him, a yelp ripping through his throat as the beast dug its fingers into his fur and bit down hard into his shoulder blade. He clawed at the creature but it only clamped down harder. The world began to spin as Len heard a rush of air whoosh past him and a single guttural scream as the creature released its grip on him and slipped off. Len fell to his knees and suddenly that beautiful voice was calling his name again. Unable to focus on whatever had just happened, he assessed his wound, gingerly placing a hand to the injury. Blood streamed past his claws as he waited for his body to kick into gear and begin healing the wound. He glanced down beside himself when he felt something warm seep into his fur. On the ground the creature lay, mouth gaping, eyes glazed over. A dark pool of blood collected around its head and was quickly spreading.

He heard the familiar voices of his friends and his sister as they ran into the clearing. Someone was hauling him back onto his feet, draping his good arm over his shoulder. He looked down and found Miku, effortlessly holding his weight as she tried to help him get to the rest of the group. She looked panicked and was attempting to say something to him, but he couldn't understand what. Blood was gushing down his chest and back, matting his fur and dying it a deep shade of red, but suddenly he was much more worried about what exactly Miku was doing in the middle of the woods, and how she knew through his transformation that it was him.

Through his shock his slow registration of who it was beside him suddenly exploded as a new burst of adrenaline shot through his veins. The world felt as if it were tipping on its axis as he stumbled and tried to get away.

"Len, stop!" he heard Miku yell, but he ignored her as he started to run.

She couldn't see him like this, after so many years of hiding it she couldn't know, she could _never_ know.

He only made it a short distance before the rest of the group caught up to him. They screamed for him to stop, but quickly tackled him down when they realized he wasn't going to listen. Len struggled against them, growling and salivating as his sister and friends tried to hold him down. He clawed at Gakupo, but he quickly jumped back, glaring at Len for the instinctive attack. In any other circumstance, he would have apologized, but his need to escape was clouding his senses. He just needed to get away. His shoulder ached and he yelped in pain as someone grabbed him tightly.

There was a gasp and he heard Rin start screaming as she seemed to register that his blood was now smeared all over her hands.

"Stop! He's hurt!" he heard Miku command as she rushed towards the group.

He immediately felt their weight lift off of them and knew he should take the opportunity to get away before Miku could come any closer. He tried to stand but realized in bewilderment that he could hardly move.

"Restrain him," he heard Miku order and he felt himself growing more confused. It was bizarre to hear her speak so authoritatively, and Len absently wondered if all of this wasn't a strange dream.

He felt Gumi clamp his bracelet back onto his wrist and instantly the remaining energy rushing through his body began to dwindle, the pain in his shoulder suddenly becoming much worse as he confirmed that he definitely wasn't dreaming.

"There's going to be more where that one came from. Go now!" she called, followed by the sound of rapidly retreating footsteps.

He felt a person stand on either side of him and he was quickly yanked to his feet. Gumi and Gakupo began to rush him through the woods.

"Where did she go?" he demanded as his head began to swim.

"Stay close, Rin!" Gumi called as she gasped under Len's still untransformed weight.

"There are others just like that _thing_ around. She's buying us some time," Gakupo explained grimly.

"We can't just leave her!" Len screamed, but in his weakening state, he had no chance of fighting off his friends. They continued on and before long he felt himself growing impossibly tired. Rin was crying and begging him to stay awake. Gumi and Gakupo were still on either side of him, trying to support his weight as best as they could as he gradually slowed his pace. His thoughts flickered to Miku as he slowly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

-x-

He felt his feet dragging over the ground as someone pulled him into a room, the familiar scent of his house calming him. He felt himself suddenly get set down, and then people were screaming and crying, things were clattering, faucets running, cabinets getting pulled open. Amongst the chaos was that beautiful sound he knew so well, and he wanted more than anything to run away from it and hide. He tried to protest, tried to tell someone to make sure Miku didn't know, to get her away from him. He was so tired. His limbs weren't working and he couldn't speak. He heard a moan escape from his lips, but it was distant and everything was heavy and dark as he once more slipped into unconsciousness.

-x-

His eyes fluttered open and Len found himself propped up in a chair, his sister crying as Gumi and Gakupo frantically rushed around his kitchen. He noticed Rin had changed back, her eyes red and her face flushed. She screamed for Gakupo and Gumi the second he opened his eyes, then turned back to her brother.

"I shouldn't have left you, they told us weird things have been happening. I'm sorry, Len, I didn't know. God, I'm sorry, I'm sorry," she gasped and hiccupped between sobs.

Gumi was wringing out a clean cloth, bowls filled with cloudy red water scattered around the island in the middle of the kitchen. She rushed over with the rag and Gakupo quickly followed, medical supplies in hand.

"Here, Miku," Gumi gasped as she passed the cloth to Len's right.

A surge of horror tore through him as everything that had happened came rushing back to mind. He frantically glanced to his left and examined his good arm, habitually reaching for the bracelet that was once again clamped securely over his wrist. He felt a firm hand force him back down, the air leaving his lungs slightly with the hit. Len turned to his right and his eyes began to well with tears as he saw Miku treating his wound. She looked so much different than he was used to, her face filled with determination and crinkling with concentration.

"Please don't move, Len," she muttered absently as she dabbed at his wound with the warm cloth, then reached for a bottle of antiseptic and some cotton that Gakupo had sat on the table. She quickly upturned the bottle and began dabbing at Len's shoulder with the swab. Len winced with the sudden sharpness of the pain, but endured it as he fought back the tears that threatened to spill down his cheeks at any moment. Slowly as Miku sanitized his wound the sensation turned into a steady burn and eventually went away.

He didn't understand why Miku was here or why she seemed to know so much about him. Rin seemed just as confused as he was, but she was much too concerned with him at the moment to be questioning the bizarre scenario they found themselves in.

Len watched as Gakupo and Gumi stopped consoling Rin, who was now calmed down and had put her head on the table. The pair pulled out their phones and stepped away as they began making hushed, frantic calls from a corner of the room.

Len observed the jewelry on the pair. A single earring adorned Gakupo's lobe, the same deep shade of purple as his eyes and hair. An intricate cuff winded down Gumi's cartilage like a vine, small green gems dotted the iron base, reminiscent of blooming flowers. Their true forms were well underway of being suppressed, but Len noted that hints of their appearances were shining through. Their features and ears still seemed to be a bit sharper than usual, skin still glowing and radiant from the exertion. At least their wings were gone.

Gumi and Gakupo were some of the only Others that Len dealt with on a daily basis. Because they all went to the same school, his parents were quick to ask them to become unofficial messengers for the family. They'd already been friends for quite a while, so it was a lot easier for the twins to accept that the two were actually members of the Seelie Court. When formally introduced by their parents, they'd all been amazed that a pair of fae and werewolves had existed right under each other's noses, and reasoned with some bewilderment that birds of a feather did indeed flock together.

It wasn't unusual when the pair became the Kagamines' messengers. They were a species meant for quick travel, so they were often used as such by many families with important and sensitive information to share. Still, since they were never allowed to go to meetings with their parents, the Kagamines had very little grasp of just how many of the Others they were around on a daily basis, and were quite shocked when they found out the truth about Gumi and Gakupo. Still, Len was thankful for their company, and they often took time to meet up together and hang out. Len was sure Gumi and Gakupo always knew about more of the Others than he or his sister ever did, but that was the nature of their job, and they were oftentimes involved in meetings with the various Courts because of it. Rin and Len knew to never pry, of course. Even if they weren't as involved as their friends or parents, they still knew the rules. Outing an Other without their permission was a serious crime, and they'd never endanger their friends no matter how curious they were.

He felt a sharp tug on his right side and turned. He watched Miku begin to wrap a long roll of bandaging around his body, so focused that she didn't even seem to be aware of him watching her, or anything else going on around her. Did she hate him for what he was? For not telling him? How did she even know in the first place? Len felt nauseous as his head spun and his stomach turned.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked, his voice gravelly and hoarse.

He heard everyone fall silent as Miku tied the bandage and glanced away. She reached for a fresh rag.

"You're going to be just fine," Miku assured him as she began to clean the blood that had dried around his shoulder and torso. "You're lucky you have such quick healing abilities."

"Miku," Len hissed through gritted teeth. "How do you know about all of this?"

She continued to clean around his wound in silence, only stopping to pick up another rag. He wondered if she was going to say anything at all. Len felt his heart drop as he watched Miku's expression change. It almost looked like she was going to cry herself now, and he felt guilty for making her feel however she was because of him. Did she hate him now? Was she going to leave him? He just wished she would say something, anything. Miku narrowed her eyes as she tested the strength of his bandages firmly despite how well she'd dressed the wound, each breath deliberate and even as she continued to nitpick her work. He figured she was just as stressed out as he was and looked up at Gakupo and Gumi instead.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's going on?" he demanded.

Gumi and Gakupo glanced at each other, obviously uncertain if they should or even _could_ tell the twins what they had experienced in the woods. He winced as Miku retied his bandages. Aside from that, the room remained perfectly still.

After a few more minutes of tense silence there was a loud slam. Everyone turned and looked at Rin, who was doubled over on the table, fist still clenched and resting over where she had hit the granite surface with full force.

"Len got _attacked_ by one of those things!" she screamed as she stood and gestured at her brother's arm. "If we hadn't gotten to him in time- something-" she sobbed and quickly rubbed at the tears that were rolling down her cheeks again. "Something horrible could have happened to him. He deserves to know. _We both_ deserve to know, and you need to spill whatever the three of you are hiding from us. _Right. Now._ "

Gumi sighed and walked over to Rin, who let the girl pull her into a hug as she started crying again. Gumi rubbed her back for a few moments, rocking her slowly and trying to calm her down as Miku grabbed a rag and resumed tending to Len with a quiet sigh.

Once Rin had calmed down, Gakupo spoke. "They're calling them ghouls, and we don't know much about them. Lately we've had reports of people going missing. We're not sure how, but we think those creatures we've been seeing have something to do with it."

"Those beasts are the reason why your parents couldn't come tonight. They've been trying to solve the issue with the other courts," Gumi added as she pulled away from Rin. "We didn't know they'd made it so close to this area yet. We were just supposed to be here to make sure nothing strange was happening. If we'd known those monsters were out there, we would've never let you guys go out tonight."

Gakupo nodded. "There's nothing for you to be upset about, Rin. You didn't do anything wrong. It was our carelessness that got Len hurt and we will take responsibility for that." Len watched as he turned towards him. "I'm deeply sorry, Len."

"It's nobody's fault," Len insisted, feeling bad that everyone was so worried about him. "You guys don't need to apologize anymore."

"So, nobody knows what exactly those things were?" Rin shivered.

"Unfortunately, no. And not many people outside of the heads of the Courts know about them, either. Now it seems you two have gotten dragged into this mess," Gakupo sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"How comforting," Miku muttered under her breath with a defeated sigh.

"That's creepy as hell," Rin remarked. She asked before Len could, but they both had the same question on their mind. "So what was Miku doing out there?"

Len felt her pause, suddenly rigid, her hands hovering over his body.

She took a deep breath and tried to relax.

"I knew a little bit more than Gakupo and Gumi," she admitted bluntly. "I was sent out to take care of some ghouls that had gotten too close to the region…" she trailed off and paused. "I hadn't expected to come across Len in the process…"

"I didn't know you were an Other, Miku…" Rin replied. She was obviously curious, not that anyone could blame her when meeting an Other was so rare for the twins. "What exactly are you? Your sealing stone isn't very obvious compared to all of ours. Where do you hide it-"

"I don't have one," Miku interrupted, her tone suddenly cold and harsh. She wrung the rag she'd been using, unaware of the pale red dots dripping onto the floor.

"If you don't have one, then how did you know about all of this? All of us?" Rin asked, her voice suddenly quiet. Her face gave away all the confusion she felt, and Gumi and Gakupo appeared to be as in the dark as the twins.

After what seemed like forever, she broke the silence between them.

"There's some things I need to tell you all..." she trailed off.

"Oh god…" Len muttered under his breath, his heart suddenly racing as quickly as his mind. "Miku, are you a-"

"Yes, I'm a chimera," Miku responded quietly, her head hung low as if she was trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. "I knew about all of you because I've been trained to identify sealing stones, but as you all know, I don't need one myself. I'm sorry I didn't tell any of you sooner, I really wish I could have, but you know the rules."

"Woah, I've never met a chimera before!" Rin replied excitedly. "Miku, that's so cool!"

"I really had no clue…" Gumi trailed off. "Obviously your secret is safe with us. We're not going to tell anyone."

Miku laughed quietly, some of her old personality coming back at last. "Thank you all. Again, I'm really sorry. I'm just glad everything turned out alright…" she glanced at Len, nervousness evident in her expression. "I'm really sorry I didn't tell you," she whispered.

"I understand," Len responded, though his mind was racing, dread welling up within him.

Miku was a chimera. He would've never guessed, though that was entirely the point. Years of worrying over her discovering his secret and being afraid of somehow hurting her were dashed by new, impossibly more concerning fears.

He'd been told about chimeras by his parents who seemed to work with them often. Len understood that they were children born between a monster and a human, and therefore had qualities of both species. Upon their creation it was quickly discovered that their mixed blood gave them the perfect balance of power and control without the use of a sealing stone.

He glanced down at his own bracelet, the magically imbued jewel was meant to suppress his powers until its removal. Without sealing stones, the Others would never be able to live normally amongst humans. Though nobody cared to admit it, at times it would even be dangerous without them. The gemstone seemed to pulsate with his heartbeat, reminding him of just how important one small object could be, and Len quickly looked away.

Because they were so naturally balanced, chimera were often employed as the "secret police" of the Otherworld, assisting the Others in controlling monsters who wished to wreak havoc while still effortlessly maintaining their facade as humans without the worry of losing control or being revealed by an enemy. Additionally, they were known to have rapid healing abilities to prevent their cover from being blown by wounds or scars and had amazing strength despite their unassuming forms. Because of this "superiority" over less manageable and self controlled creatures, Len knew that some viewed chimeras as overbearing zookeepers who shouldn't involve themselves in the world of the Others. Overall, they were an extremely controversial and taboo species. He knew not everyone trusted chimeras as much as his parents did, and the realization made Len worry for Miku's safety in an entirely new way.

He zoned back into the conversation. Gumi, Gakupo, and Rin were speaking excitedly with Miku, though she seemed to be getting a bit agitated with it all.

"Can you three give us a minute?" Len cut in suddenly, his gaze making it clear that he wasn't going to be taking no for an answer.

"Sure, Len," Gumi agreed, and Gakupo followed with a nod.

Rin was the least willing to leave the room, and hung back for an extra few seconds before following her friends. Miku and Len remained quiet until Rin had firmly shut the door between the kitchen and the living room.

Len turned to Miku and looked at her. Despite what he now knew, she was still the girl he loved. He only hoped she felt the same way about him, but it seemed she'd actually known about what he'd been trying to hide for quite some time. Len grimaced at the thought, recounting all the guilt he felt for feeling as if he were lying to her.

"I'm sorry, Miku…"

Miku responded with a bewildered scoff. "Why are _you_ sorry?" she questioned. "I haven't been truthful to you at all."

"Well, neither was I," Len reminded her with a small laugh. For the first time in a while he felt a strange sense of relief. "I felt really bad about it, you know."

"I could tell," she admitted softly. "For years I watched you slowly try to retreat back into yourself. I figured you'd tell me when the time was right, and I could never figure out if it would be better to tell you or keep it a secret. I knew you'd worry about me either way, but I didn't know which was worse. I'm still really sorry."

"I hated hiding it from you," Len explained simply. "I thought you would think I was insane, or be scared of me. Ultimately I was afraid I'd hurt you."

"Why?"

Len looked down and wrapped his hand around his bracelet. "I'm not really sure," he replied honestly. "I'm always paranoid that I'm going to lose control and hurt someone. I didn't want to risk anything with you. But now you know. You've _always_ known. And," he added, his tone light and teasing, "you might just put yourself in more danger than I ever could."

Miku rolled her eyes, "I think _you're_ the one putting yourself in danger. Remember that wound I've spent the past thirty minutes treating? You're welcome, by the way."

Len snorted. "Sorry about that, you really shocked me."

"I was shocked too, honestly," Miku sighed. "I knew through your parents that you and your sister were werewolves, but when I stumbled onto you like that… I always wondered what you'd look like, but it was still surprising."

"You still recognized me though," Len added with a smile.

"Yeah," she laughed. "I could recognize you anywhere."

"Even as a hairy, bipedal wolfman, apparently."

"You're definitely not the first I've seen," Miku snickered.

Len shrugged, his shoulder stiff but no longer in pain. "I can't say the same about you. Whoever knew Miku Hatsune was such a badass?"

"Gee, thanks," she responded sarcastically, but she was obviously pleased with the compliment.

Len felt himself fully relaxing around Miku for the first time in a long while. It was like a barrier had been magically lifted and they were finally, actually seeing each other for the first time. Len looked Miku over, still surprised with how she was dressed. She seemed to have some sort of lightweight armor covering her vitals and joints. Underneath it appeared to just be normal clothes; long sleeves, pants, and boots all in black. But upon closer inspection the clothing seemed to be covered in small metal scales, like modern chain mail. He really did mean it when he said she was a badass, and it made him feel safer knowing that she could protect herself. Still, getting mugged on the way home from school probably wasn't very high on the list of things that Miku had to be afraid of. He felt himself go cold as he imagined her fighting creatures like him, with razor sharp claws and teeth and, unlike him, an insatiable bloodlust and no self control. He shuddered imagining what Miku had dealt with over the years, what she'd still have to deal with for her entire life. Len wondered how many times she'd gotten hurt and he hadn't even realized, how many times he could have helped or consoled her when things got difficult or hurt. He felt his eyes prick with tears as a fresh wave of anxiety bloomed within him.

"Hey…" Miku cooed gently in that same gentle, melodic voice. "I was really worried about you, you know."

Len looked up and saw that she also had tears in her eyes.

"I heal quick," he reminded her.

"That doesn't matter, you idiot," she retorted firmly. "You need to be careful out there! If something happened to you- I don't know what I'd-" Miku inhaled deeply as she struggled to hold back her tears.

"I'm really happy you know," he admitted softly. "That we can be honest with each other now."

"Me too," Miku nodded, her voice wavering.

He felt his heart sink as he reached for her. "Miku, everything's going to be okay…" he assured her, though he was sure he didn't sound too convincing. His thoughts were swimming, the familiar feeling of anxiousness rising in his chest. He glanced down, knowing that he couldn't turn with his bracelet firmly latched to his arm, but still checked to make sure, just out of habit-

He suddenly felt something cool and smooth on his cheeks and realized that Miku had taken his face in her hands. Before he could say anything else their lips met. She held onto him tightly as she kissed him like he was the most precious thing she'd ever known, like she'd actually thought she could have lost him. He closed his eyes and leaned into the kiss, letting everything melt away. And for once, finally for once, the fears slipped away and the only thing he had on his mind was her.

 **-x-**

 **Happy Birthday, Sparky! I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. I couldn't imagine that someone leaving a review on one of my stories could have turned into all of this, but I'm so thankful that we started talking and that I now have the privilege to call you my friend. I hope you have a great birthday, and again, enjoyed the fic.**

 **Also, hello to anyone else who may be reading this! The Others was only supposed to be a chapter, but after I had planned it out I suddenly realized that the story had developed into way more than anything that could be fit into a oneshot. I'm happy to announce that The Others is now on my list of fanfictions I plan to write. If you're curious to see what I'll be doing in the future, you can find my updated fanfic list on my profile. Unfortunately, I hadn't anticipated for The Others to grow so much, so updates will be few and far between as I try to work on other projects. If you liked the story, please follow it and consider reviewing. It will help me gauge how many people enjoyed it and may just motivate me to get another chapter up before Sparky's eighteenth birthday ;) ALSO, please check out SparkyBubbles and read her fics! She has some great ideas and I'm sure getting some views and reviews on her birthday would be a wonderful present. Thanks, everyone!**

 **Again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY SPARKYBUBBLES!**


End file.
